


Kassian & Emilio

by MelJoyAZ



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interpretation of what might have happened during Kassian and Emilio's off-page mission and the first time they had sex.  VERY explicit sex and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kassian & Emilio

Kassian leaned up against the bar in the hotel suite, downing one shot of whiskey after the other. His body still trembled from adrenaline after the mission even more than an hour later, a long hot shower and now the whiskey. He knew what would really help would be a rough, sweaty fuck, and it was times like this he missed Boyd the most; uncomplicated, casual sex that happened to be pretty fucking spectacular. But Boyd had been gone for months on a long-term, and besides, he'd cut Kassian off a long time ago when he was working on getting back together with Sin.

Kassian could hear the shower running in the bathroom, and his thoughts turned from Boyd to his partner on this mission, Emilio fucking Vega. The mission went well, and Kassian could find no fault with Emilio for that. They spent hours the first day surveilling the site, and it was boring as fuck, nothing to do but sit and think. Emilio took the first shift, disappearing deep into the surrounding woods, while Kassian sat close by in the back of a van with his comm unit on in case of trouble. He’d alternately dozed, and eaten a little, and stared at his fucking watch, willing time to move faster.

When it came time to switch places, Kassian slipped out of the van and made his way to the edge of the woods surrounding the estate they were surveilling, watching Emilio saunter toward him. He'd been dressed all in black, and as he emerged from the trees, Kassian couldn’t help but admire the way he moved. He didn’t just walk, he…prowled. He had a predatory grace reminiscent of Sin, but it also reminded Kassian of a sleek tiger. Kassian traced Emilio’s body from head to toe, admiring the muscles evident under the clinging fabric of his clothes, lingering on the bulge between his thighs, wondering what it would be like to…Kassian blinked and snapped his eyes up from where they’d been roving over Emilio’s crotch, realizing with horror that Emilio was right fucking in front of him with a sardonic smirk on his face. Kassian knew that he'd been saying his name, probably several times, while Kassian was gawking with his fucking mouth open like a kid looking at a porno. 

“ _Enjoying the show_?” Emilio purred, and Kassian ignored his burning cheeks and shoved past him with a muttered, “ _Just checking to see if you were okay_.”

“ _Yeah, my dick is right where I left it, Cupcake_ ,” Emilio said with that hateful smirk that made Kassian want to punch his fucking face in. As he strode away angrily, suddenly his comm unit crackled to life and Emilio murmured, “ _If you rub one out while thinking of me, moan my name nice and loud. I love that_.”

Kassian gritted his teeth, his fingers itching to pull his gun and blow that son of a bitch away.

The actual takedown and kidnapping of the target they were after had been relatively easy. They’d encountered some resistance but nothing that wasn’t easily handled, though there was a close call right at the beginning when a whole unexpected platoon of hostiles appeared out of nowhere. Rather than try to fight their way out, they'd crowded into a dark alcove as the platoon passed. Dressed all in black as they were and with all exposed skin covered, black silk masks covering their faces, it was simply a matter of keeping still and keeping their eyes closed so they didn’t shine and give them away.

Kassian had been plastered against Emilio in the small alcove, his back to Emilio's front, and as they waited for the hostiles to file past, Kassian realized with something akin to horror that his ass was pressed directly into Emilio’s crotch. He froze, not daring to move an inch, but hyper-aware of every breath, every tiny shift of muscle. Emilio pressed his mouth to Kassian’s ear and breathed, “ _You and me, baby. Later_.”

Kassian grit his teeth and muttered through lips that didn’t even move, “ _Never happen, fucktard_.”

Emilio just chuckled, low and sexy, and Kassian couldn’t help but elbow him in the gut as the platoon moved away. It didn’t faze Emilio in the least, and Kassian bit back a yelp of outrage as Emilio squeezed Kassian’s ass hard as he passed.

Now the mission was over, and there were several hours to kill before it was safe to move around the city and make their way back to Lexington. Kassian intended to get very, very drunk. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Vega sauntered out, a towel wrapped around his slim hips. It dipped alarmingly low as he walked, revealing a trimmed slice of pubic hair that of course drew Kassian’s eyes downwards to the area between his thighs. Damn, the fucking dude was hot. He looked so much like his son, and Kassian had had fantasies and wet dreams about Sin for years. 

He couldn’t help but trace Emilio’s bare chest, still glistening with water from his shower. Drops slid tantalizingly down his muscled abs, catching like diamonds in the hair around his navel, hair that trailed down into the larger patch that was barely covered by the low-slung towel. With a jolt Kassian realized he was staring again, and his gaze snapped up to meet Emilio’s knowing, amused green eyes. Kassian felt himself flush, both with arousal and embarrassment. Stupid son of a bitch, caught ogling another man like some sort of homo.

Kassian turned his back on him, leaning against the bar again and downing a whiskey shot with slightly shaky hands. Emilio strolled up next to him, leaning sideways against the bar facing Kassian. 

“Gimme some of that shit you’re drinking.”

Wordlessly Kassian handed Emilio the whiskey bottle, unable to stop himself from watching as he tipped his head back and drank deeply, his damp throat working as he swallowed, his full lips wrapped around the tip of the bottle. Suddenly Kassian imagined that mouth between his legs, doing to his aching cock what he was doing to that – God, that fucking lucky-ass bottle. As if Emilio was reading his mind, he released the suction with a pop, then licked around the rim, flicking it lightly with his tongue, heat in his eyes.

“I never seen someone so fascinated with watching me drink before,” Emilio murmured. Kassian looked away immediately, Emilio’s low laugh reaching his ears, which Kassian was afraid were bright red with embarrassment. Vega raised the bottle to his lips again, and Kassian couldn’t have stopped himself from watching even if bombs suddenly dropped from the sky. There was a water droplet trembling in the hollow of Emilio’s throat, even more dripping from the ends of his wet hair and sliding down his muscular chest. Kassian nearly groaned aloud as one shining droplet came to a stop on the end of Emilio’s taut nipple, shimmering there, and Kassian had to grip the edge of the bar to keep himself from leaning in and licking it off.

Suddenly a wet towel was draped over his head, and Kassian sputtered with surprise, ripping it off and tossing it aside.

“What the fuck, dude?” he asked indignantly, involuntarily looking at Emilio and then gulping hard. He was now totally nude, unashamedly displaying that incredible body as he stood there. 

“Heh. Just figured if you was gonna ogle me, you might as well see it all.” Emilio drawled.

“I wasn’t ogling you, asshole,” Kassian retorted, his voice not even convincing to his own ears.

“Then what would you call it, Goldie, when you’re looking at me like I’m the tastiest piece a’ meat you ever seen?”

“I didn’t do that!”

“I saw how your eyes zeroed straight in on my cock. You was panting like a dog on a hot summer day.”

Emilio sidled closer, so close that Kassian could feel his body heat against him.

“Why don’t you have a look at the goods, sweetheart? Don’t tell me you weren’t wishing for some goddamn laser vision a minute ago, trying to see through my towel.”

“I…I wasn’t…”

“Yeah? Wasn’t what? Ready to get on your knees and beg?” 

“Don’t want it,” Kassian gasped. “I’m not some fucking queer.”

Emilio snorted. “If you think I give a flying fuck what label you wanna put on yourself, you stupider than you look. You ain’t fooling me none. You want cock, and baby, I got all the cock you need, right here.” Kassian could hear the sound of flesh against flesh, and he felt heat blast through him as he realized Emilio was stroking himself. He still refused to look, though his whole body was trembling.

Emilio pressed closer, so close that Kassian could feel the unmistakable movement of his hand against Kassian’s hip as he jacked himself.

“Fuck, I’m hard,” Emilio breathed. “Watch me, I know you wanna.”

“No,” Kassian moaned, his fingers white-knuckled as he gripped the edge of the bar. 

“No?” Emilio brushed his lips against Kassian’s ear. He let out a wanton groan that shot straight to Kassian’s cock. “Fuuuck, that feels good.”

Suddenly Kassian’s control snapped, and he grabbed Emilio, thrusting his fingers through his wet hair, taking his mouth in a brutal kiss. Kassian ignored Emilio’s triumphant chuckle as their lips clashed, teeth biting, tongues stabbing deep, licking, devouring.

Kassian tore his mouth free, yanking Emilio’s head back so that he could suck at the bastard’s neck, chasing the water droplets with his tongue, those fucking droplets driving Kassian out of his mind. He bit Emilio’s collarbone hard, reveling in his deep groan of pain and pleasure.

“Fucking cockteasing son of a bitch,” Kassian growled, his lips latching onto Emilio’s nipple, sucking and biting.

“And you love it, you little slut,” Emilio panted. “You’re so hot for it I bet you’ll blow if I touch you.”

Kassian kissed his way back up to Emilio’s mouth, licking at his red and swollen lips. “When I blow, it’s gonna be down your fucking throat, Vega.”

Without another word Emilio dropped to his knees and ripped Kassian’s loose cargo pants open and shoved them to his knees, taking Kassian’s aching cock deep in one smooth glide.

“Jesus Christ,” Kassian shouted, his head dropping back, his teeth gritting together as he fought not to come. He wasn’t going to blow like some kid, he was going to fucking enjoy this. He leaned back against the bar, spreading his legs as wide as he could with his pants around his knees. 

“Oh, yeah, Vega, that’s it,” Kassian crooned as Emilio worked him over good. Damn, the bastard could really suck a dick. Kassian braced himself and thrust with abandon into Emilio’s hot, wet mouth, enjoying the visual of those green eyes flashing at him, imagining for several wonderful seconds that it was Sin pleasuring him so thoroughly. The thought wrung an aching groan out of him, and he couldn’t hold back any longer, coming long and hard, feeling Emilio milk his balls with his long fingers to make sure there was nothing left.

Kassian collapsed panting on a nearby bar stool, the aftershocks making him tremble, a pleasant feeling of lethargy stealing over him. He should be able to sleep now. Emilio stood up, wiping his swollen mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes glinting with lust.

“My turn,” he growled. He was enormously erect, his cock an angry purple, the tip shining with moisture.

Kassian’s eyes widened. “No fucking way. Uh-uh.”

Emilio’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I didn’t just hear you tell me no. Did I?” His tone was almost conversational, but Kassian wasn’t fooled. He gulped.

“Ain’t no dine and dash here, Goldie. You get some, you put out in return.”

“I told you, I’m not gay!”

“And I’m gettin' really fuckin' bored with that ‘cause I don’t give a good goddamn what you say you aren’t.”

“You can’t force me!” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kassian’s stomach clenched in fear. Had he really just dared this dangerous man to _rape_ him? A look of such derision crossed Emilio’s face that Kassian flinched.

“Ain’t nobody gotta force no one,” Emilio grated. “By the time I’m done with you you’ll be begging for it so loud the neighbors will call the police.”

Emilio stalked closer, gripping the edge of the bar on either side of Kassian, caging him in with his arms.

“Tell me something, sweetheart. What exactly did you do with that blond fairy pretty-boy when you had him in your bed?” Emilio leaned in, crowding into Kassian’s personal space, his breath hot against Kassian’s cheek.

“I fucked him.”

“’Zat so. And you never let him plow that fine ass you got there?”

“Hell, no. I told you, I’m not…”

“Don’t fuckin' say it or I swear to baby Jesus and all the fuckin' wise men I’ll rip your nuts off and stuff ‘em down your throat.”

“Damn it, Vega! He liked taking it from me. Hell yeah, he liked it. I could make him scream loud enough, that’s for sure,” Kassian boasted.

Emilio smirked. “I’m sure you could, you big stud, you.” 

Kassian flushed as Emilio waved his hand. “So help me to understand something here, Precious. You’re tellin' me that Boyd, who I know for a fact can turn my boy into a beggin' little bitch, never tried to fuck you.”

“Well, he wanted to, I guess. He…I let him…”

“Let him what, Cupcake?” Emilio leaned in and licked Kassian’s lips, and Kassian nearly moaned aloud at the salty taste, the taste of himself on Emilio’s tongue.

“I…I let him…his fingers…”

Emilio’s eyes darkened further, the lust shining in his eyes. “You let him finger your ass? Did you like it? I bet you liked it.”

Kassian gulped, the truth of it on his face, the way his spent cock twitched.

“So this is the way it’s gonna go right now, Pretty Boy. Never say I ain't a fair guy, ‘cause I’m gonna give you a choice.” Emilio nipped at Kassian’s bottom lip, his arms still caging Kassian to the bar.

“What?” Kassian panted, groaning as Emilio licked his way up to his ear. He bit down on the lobe and breathed, “When you suck my cock, you want it with the taste of your ass on it, or without?” As Emilio’s words sunk in, Kassian’s eyes widened and he blurted, “Isn’t there an Option C?”

Emilio chuckled, low and sexy, and kissed him, slow, deep and wet. Kassian was panting when Emilio finally pulled back.

“You don’t need an Option C, Cupcake. You want it, you know you do.”

Kassian pushed Emilio away, standing up and taking two steps, belatedly realizing that his pants were still around his knees, and he tripped and fell heavily to the floor. Emilio was on him immediately, his heavy body pinning him to the carpet. Kassian writhed underneath him, half-heartedly struggling to get away.

“Oooh, fight me, baby,” Emilio purred, his powerful thighs holding Kassian in place as he rocked his erect cock against Kassian’s ass.

“I’m not your bitch!” Kassian hissed, bucking his body again before realizing that the motion pressed his ass directly into Emilio’s cock. He moaned, wincing at the hoarse sound of arousal that involuntarily spilled from his lips.

“Oh, aren’t you?” Emilio growled. “You’re so fucking excited right now you can’t even stand it. And I ain’t some blond fairy gonna let you go without taking what I want, what I know you want, too. So screw me being fair, Cupcake, you don’t get a fuckin' choice no more.”

Kassian could hear the sound of Emilio spitting, and he gasped as he felt wet fingers insinuating themselves between his ass cheeks, rubbing along his hole, a slick fingertip pressing.

“Oh God,” he moaned, his head thrashing, pinned helplessly underneath the other man.

“Fuck yes,” Emilio hissed in reply as his finger slid deep inside Kassian’s ass. Before Kassian could even draw a breath, Emilio crooked his finger down, zeroing in on Kassian’s prostate and rubbing it ruthlessly. Kassian arched his neck back, his mouth falling open in a scream as Emilio added a second finger. The pleasure arced through his body, hot fire consuming him.

“Fuck!” he shouted, his hips shoving up and then back down, humping the carpet beneath him. Emilio started thrusting, pulling his fingers almost out and then shoving them deep, glancing off of Kassian’s sweet spot with every other stroke. Kassian writhed as much as he could in his hobbled state, trying to push back on those maddening fingers, trying to get more.

“Please, please,” he gasped, mindless with pleasure. Emilio reared up over him, shoving Kassian’s pants and underwear down and off with his foot. Kassian sobbed with relief, pulling his knees up under him, spreading himself wide.

“Goddamn, it is a little slut now, isn’t it?” Emilio murmured. “That’s right, fuck those fingers, baby.” Kassian didn’t care what Emilio was saying, he chased the pleasure, humping Emilio’s fingers as Emilio worked his prostate. Kassian was fully hard again, his cock dripping clear fluid onto the carpet below him.

Emilio pulled his fingers out, threading them through Kassian’s hair and yanking his head back hard. “Whadya want, Goldie? Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” Kassian gasped, writhing, his fingers digging into the carpet. 

“What’s that?”

“Fuck me,” Kassian repeated louder, moaning. Emilio straddled Kassian, snugging his cock between Kassian’s ass cheeks and rutting, the ridged head rubbing the excited nerves around Kassian’s hole.

“Like this?” he purred, his voice low and rough with arousal.

“More!”

“Wanna hear you beg, Pretty Boy. Beg for my cock,” Emilio growled, his hand snaking underneath Kassian and squeezing his aching balls.

“Ah, fuck, please. Vega, please!” The last word rose up to a scream as Emilio shoved the fat head of his cock inside Kassian’s ass, forcing past the tight ring of muscle that fought it. The burn spread through Kassian’s body, his lower back on fire, throbbing, and he sobbed.

“Gonna get better, baby,” Emilio crooned, rocking in place, going a fraction deeper each time. “Gonna feel so good.” Emilio pushed slowly, relentlessly, until he was seated all the way in, his heavy balls brushing Kassian’s.

“That’s it. Take it, Goldie!” With those words, Emilio pulled all the way out and slammed back in hard, repeating the motion over and over. Kassian screamed again, begging him to stop, begging him to go harder, go faster…just begging. Emilio gripped Kassian’s hips and pounded him, the sound of their slapping flesh loud in the room, overlaid by grunts of exertion and Kassian’s moaning cries.

After several minutes of hard fucking, Emilio laid his body out over Kassian’s back, one arm propping himself up, the other going around Kassian’s chest, a steel band holding him in place. He held himself deep in Kassian’s ass, his hips circling lazily, his tongue tracing the shell of Kassian’s ear hotly.

“Goddamn, you got a tight ass, squeezing my cock like a fucking vise. Mmmm, I love it,” he breathed, nipping at Kassian’s ear. “Tight, virgin ass. Gonna make me blow, Cupcake. You want it? You want it in your ass?” Emilio gave a short, sharp thrust, making Kassian cry out.

“You do, don’t ya? ‘Cause you a little slut, my little bitch, aren’t ya?” Another thrust, directly against Kassian’s prostate.

“Yesss,” Kassian moaned.

“Gonna fill you full, baby. Gonna feel me for days. I’m gonna cum in that ass. Right. Fucking. NOW!” With that, Emilio reared up, pushing down on the back of Kassian’s neck with one hand and shoving his shoulders to the carpet, the other hand yanking Kassian’s hips up high as he fucked him so hard that Kassian was moved up the carpet several inches. The rug burned his knees, but Kassian didn’t care. Emilio was moaning now, his control finally gone, as he fucked Kassian to within an inch of his life, hips pounding hard. 

Kassian could feel his balls drawing up, the orgasm starting deep inside and spreading out in waves, and suddenly it was there, blowing the top of his head off. His cock jerked and pulsed as hot jets of cum wrenched out, spurting to the floor beneath him. A roaring filled his head, white noise in his ears as waves of such intense pleasure as he’d never known before caused his vision to grey out. He couldn’t breathe, his sobbing breaths raspy. His voice was hoarse from screaming, but he still begged and moaned, until the last spasm released him and his knees slid out from under him and he fell flat to the floor.

Emilio was sweaty, his chest heaving against Kassian’s back as his long, drawn-out groan died away, and Kassian felt Emilio’s cock throbbing, aware of the scalding heat that filled him, and he closed his eyes, completely and utterly spent.

****

Kassian unlocked his legs from where they were clasped around Emilio’s neck, still trembling from aftershocks, and let them fall heavily to the bed. He pushed at Emilio’s sweaty body, grunting, “Get off me, Vega. You’re crushing me.”

Emilio lay there for another ten seconds before pulling out of Kassian, making them both gasp, rolling over to flatten out next him. 

“Goddamn, Goldie,” he panted. “I ain’t gone all night like this in years. Well, maybe not _years_. But a long fucking time.”

Kassian stretched, then winced. “And I won’t be able to sit down for a week either.”

“Plowed you right good, did I?” There was a wealth of weary satisfaction in Emilio’s voice, and Kassian snorted.

“Conceited much, asshole?”

Emilio pushed himself up on one elbow and looked down at Kassian, his eyes glinting wickedly.

“It ain’t conceit, it’s fact. And hate to break it to you, Precious, but once you’ve had Vega cock break you in, ain’t nothing else ever gonna measure up. Literally or figuratively.”

Kassian snorted again. “Yeah, whatever, man.”

“Heh. This sound familiar? ‘Fuck me! Give it to me! Harder, faster, deeper! Ahhhh!’ Emilio’s voice went up into a high-pitched, exaggerated mocking of the begging moans that shredded Kassian’s throat all night long. Kassian felt his ears turn red, and Emilio laughed.

“You loved it, baby. Every minute, every inch.”

Kassian had no reply to that, because it was fucking true. Goddammit. 

“Gotta wash all this dried cum off me. It’s making me itch.” With that pronouncement, Emilio swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded toward the bathroom. Kassian watched him go, enjoying the sight of his naked body, a jolt of heat unbelievably making his exhausted cock twitch when he saw the scratches and claw marks covering Emilio’s muscular back. Fuck, what an unbelievably hot night. Kassian hadn’t come so hard, or so often, in his entire life. He might be a prick, but Vega knew how to fuck someone into a stupor.

Kassian looked down at his own body, taking in the purple bite marks dotting his torso and inner thighs. He felt like he’d been devoured alive, and he had the battle scars to prove it. The marks throbbed, his ass hurt. Jesus.

Kassian heard the shower come on, and he briefly debated joining him, but he felt too lethargic to move. He cast his eyes lazily around the room, and they came to rest on Emilio’s mission duffle bag, half-unzipped and sitting on a chair near the bed. Emilio had dug through it for something before disappearing into the bathroom, and the rummaging caused a length of rope to unravel and hang out over the side. A wicked idea suddenly came to him, and he smirked. No fucking way was he going to be the only one begging like a little bitch tonight! Wincing as his sore muscles protested, Kassian sat up and pulled the bag toward him, cocking an ear toward the bathroom to make sure the shower was still running before he delved inside it. He removed what he needed and put the bag back where it had been, then sat back to wait patiently.

It wasn’t long before the bathroom door opened, and Emilio emerged in a cloud of steam. The bastard hadn’t even bothered with a towel this time, and his long, lean body glistened with moisture. Kassian growled with lust and tackled him, pushing him down on the bed and wrenching his arms overhead, tying his wrists to the metal bed frame with his own rope before Emilio knew what hit him.

After a moment of shock, Emilio’s face relaxed into a wicked smirk. “Oh, ho, my little princess is feeling frisky, is he? If you think I’m gonna fight it, think again.” He pulled his knees up and let them fall obscenely open, arching his pelvis up at Kassian. “Do your worst, baby.”

Kassian fell on him, taking his mouth in a brutal kiss, plunging his tongue deep in his hot mouth. He felt Emilio wrap his legs around his hips, and Kassian pushed up on his hands and rutted their hardening cocks together, feeling the slickness of pre-cum already easing the way. Emilio was biting his lip, his eyes half-lidded as he watched Kassian’s face.

Kassian threaded his fingers through Emilio’s thick black hair and wrenched his head back, licking and sucking at his neck, his collarbone, his nipples, before kissing his way down his ridged torso. He could hear Emilio gasp and moan encouragement as Kassian reached his cock and licked the head, enjoying the sharp tang of pre-cum and soap that exploded on his tongue.

“That’s it, Goldie, suck that cock like the little bitch you are. Come on.” Emilio was thrusting upward, his erection dragging against Kassian’s cheek. Kassian avoided the invitation to take Emilio’s cock in his mouth and instead buried his nose and mouth in his heavy balls, inhaling the scent of musk, soap and man, sucking and mouthing the taut sac.

“Fuck, yes, I like that. Do it some more. Come on, make me scream.” Emilio kept up the litany of filthy encouragement, and Kassian felt irritation spike through him. The asshole couldn’t help but top from the bottom, and Kassian wanted to feel him come apart under him, lose control and beg like Kassian had been doing all night long. 

He crawled up Emilio’s body again, mouthing and licking along the way, making him moan, before he finally straddled Emilio’s chest, his knees snugged into Emilio’s armpits where they were stretched out, his arms tied tightly over his head. Kassian’s heavy balls dangled just under Emilio’s chin.

“So,” Kassian said, his hand leisurely stroking his own cock up and down, enjoying the way Emilio’s eyes tracked the movement and the way he licked his lips as he stared, “I’m gonna offer you the same choice that you so generously gave me a little while ago.” Kassian stood up further on his knees, brushing the wet head of his cock against Emilio’s lips, as he murmured, “You want to suck my cock with the taste of your ass on it, or without?”

Emilio grinned wickedly, his tongue coming out to circle his own lips in an exaggerated manner, before smacking them together hard. “Both.”

With that, he raised his head off the pillow and licked the head of Kassian’s cock, his vivid green gaze holding Kassian’s, his eyes glinting with arousal and humor. 

“Fucker,” Kassian hissed, sitting back again, pulling his cock out of reach. He leaned down and gripped Emilio’s cheeks, squeezing hard, holding his head in place.

“This is how it’s gonna go. I’m gonna fuck that smart mouth until I decide I’m done, and all you need to do, _Cupcake_ , is open up and swallow.” Kassian let go of Emilio’s cheeks and patted one, hard.

“Best words I heard all night, Princess.” Emilio arched his neck back, his mouth falling open in invitation. “Stuff me.”

“Jesus Christ, you are a dirty fucking bitch, aren’t you?” Kassian growled, standing up on his knees again, his hand gripping his cock and tracing the head around Emilio’s parted lips. Emilio winked in affirmation, and Kassian hissed, “Then open wide, bitch.”

Kassian forced the head of his cock into Emilio’s mouth, barely giving him time to take a breath before thrusting deep into the back of his throat. Emilio didn’t seem the least bit fazed, his tongue and throat muscles relaxing, and Kassian groaned at the hot wetness. Rising up farther on his knees, he grasped the headboard on either side of Emilio’s tied hands for leverage, and began to thrust, using Emilio’s mouth, fucking it like Kassian was going to fucking _ream_ his sexy ass…

Kassian spread his knees wider for purchase, hanging his head between his arms so he could watch his slick cock sliding in and out of Emilio’s mouth. He pulled out, resting the swollen tip on Emilio’s full bottom lip and murmured, “Lick the head. Suck it.” Emilio flicked his tongue out, tracing around the ridge, delving into the slit, moaning at the taste of Kassian’s pre-cum that dripped on his tongue. 

“That’s it, Vega. That’s what I like.” Kassian rocked his hips in place, enjoying the sight of Emilio’s red and swollen lips wrapped around the head of his cock, his pink tongue flicking and licking, all for Kassian’s pleasure.

“Okay, get ready, baby. I’m going in deep.” Kassian braced himself and thrust to the back of Emilio’s throat, holding there. He almost came at the sight of Emilio’s mouth stretched wide around the thick cock buried in his throat almost to the root. He held there, enjoying the visual and sensation, until Emilio’s eyes began to water, and he pulled back, pausing for barely enough time for Emilio to grab a breath before he rammed back in. 

Kassian started a fast and brutal rhythm, slamming deep and then pulling back, hard and rough, reveling in Emilio’s choked gasps as he tried to breathe in between the pounding, knowing instinctively he liked it, was getting off on being used like this. Kassian could feel his heavy balls slamming into the underside of Emilio’s chin as he fucked his mouth. As much as he was loving it, he didn’t want to come yet, and as he felt his balls tighten dangerously, he yanked completely out with a groan, watching as a large string of saliva followed, linking the tip of his cock to Emilio’s bottom lip. Emilio was gasping freely now, his eyes watering, his chin wet with spit, but he still smirked with lips that almost looked bruised.

“Flip around, Cupcake, and let me taste your ass straight from the source. Come on, sit on my face and I’ll fuck you with my tongue. You’ll love it.”

Kassian reached out and slapped his face sharply, not hard enough to do anything but sting, but it still snapped Emilio’s head to the side.

“Shut the fuck up.” 

Kassian wanted to rip him apart, to fuck him until he passed out, and as he made his way back down Emilio’s body, he let his teeth bite, his fingernails dig in and scratch. Emilio was panting, “Yes, fuck, yes,” arching his back, his legs spread wide as he bumped his hips up. His cock was rock hard, and he fucked the air, looking for friction against Kassian’s body. Kassian held himself teasingly out of reach, chuckling at Emilio’s frustration.

Kassian paused at Emilio’s nipples, knowing they were super sensitive. He’d figured out pretty quickly that pinching them hard just as Emilio came would send him into a bucking frenzy. He licked one stiff bud leisurely, then blew on it, watching it draw up into an even tighter peak. He kissed his way across Emilio’s chest and gave the other nipple the same treatment, taking the abandoned one between two fingers, rolling and pinching it. He moved back and forth between the two, relentlessly, sucking, licking, biting, until Emilio’s whole body was covered in a light sheen of perspiration, his breaths panting moans, a litany of “fuck, fuck, fuck,” spilling from his lips.

Finally Kassian abandoned Emilio’s nipples and moved down his body to where his dripping cock was absolutely begging for attention. Kassian avoided it, kissing his way down to Emilio’s inner thigh, taking the soft skin between his teeth and biting hard, then sucking up a bruise. He put a matching one on Emilio’s other thigh, then sat back on his heels and admired his handiwork.

Emilio’s body was spread out like a feast, his nipples diamond-hard and deep red, his cock arcing toward his navel, the head an angry purple, pre-cum running freely. The bite marks on his thighs were deepening into almost black.

“God, you’re sexy,” Kassian murmured, almost angry that the fucker could make Kassian want him so much.

Emilio moaned. “Come on, Cupcake, use me. Fuck me. Make me come.”

Kassian grabbed some pillows and stuffed them under Emilio’s hips, elevating them.

“Spread for me, Vega. Beg me for it.” Emilio eagerly pulled his knees back toward his chest, his back arching as he used his body in invitation, the muscles bunching, the sweat gleaming. He was stunning, and Kassian felt lust spike through him like he’d never experienced before.

He knelt between Emilio’s legs and stuck his fingers in his own mouth, sucking on them hard, coating them with saliva. Emilio watched him hungrily, his eyes fixed on Kassian’s mouth. Kassian let his fingers go with a pop, and Emilio moaned, “Oh, yeah.”

“You want it?” As he spoke, Kassian pressed his wet fingertips to Emilio’s hole, hissing as he felt him push out, trying to draw him in.

Emilio gripped the metal bedframe that his hands were tied to and braced, using his impressive abs muscles to pull his knees back even more, rolling his hips back.

Kassian chuckled, “I’ll take that as a yes,” and thrust two slick fingers deep inside him. Emilio arched his back on a groan and a long, drawn-out “Fuuuuuck.” He circled his hips, trying to hit that spot deep inside him. Kassian leaned forward until Emilio’s legs were over his shoulders, and he used his body weight to push his knees back almost to his ears. He was folded nearly in half, immobilized.

“Don’t move,” Kassian hissed. “Lay there and take what I give you.”

Kassian fucked him almost leisurely with his fingers, teasing him, grazing his prostate but not putting any pressure on it. Emilio was snarling as he was held down, unable to move, unable to do anything but take what Kassian gave him.

Almost drunk with power, Kassian put his lips to Emilio’s ear and nipped at the lobe before murmuring, ““What do you want me to do to you now, Vega? What’s going to make you scream my name?” He pulled his fingers out of Emilio’s ass and fondled Emilio’s balls lightly, rolling them and squeezing them. Emilio cried out sharply and Kassian smirked as he tracked his gaze to Emilio’s cock, which was harder than Kassian had seen it all night, and that was saying something. It was angry-looking, running freely with pre-cum, his balls drawn up tight.

“Touch my cock, fuck me. Jesus, make me come,” Emilio gasped, his eyes wild. He pulled against the rope binding his wrists, his knuckles white where he gripped it between his fingers.

Kassian grasped Emilio’s legs behind the knees, holding them up and out, as he pressed the tip of his dripping cock against Emilio’s hole, rubbing teasingly against it but not entering him. He rocked in place, sliding along the nerves, moaning under his breath as he felt Emilio push out, trying to draw him in. Finally he shoved the fat head just inside, holding it for a brief second, gritting his teeth against the hot clasp of Emilio’s ass. Emilio sobbed with relief, then snarled with frustration as Kassian pulled back out, releasing Emilio’s legs and letting them fall back on the bed.

“Fucking cocktease!” Emilio growled, pulling against the rope. “Fuck me, goddammit.”

“Not yet,” Kassian smirked. “You’ll take what I give you when and if I decide to give it to you, _Cupcake_.”

Emilio hissed at him, and Kassian leaned over him again. “Knees up.”

Emilio bared his teeth but pulled his knees up again, and Kassian slid his fingers between his cheeks, rubbing teasingly before shoving them deep inside Emilio’s ass. Emilio’s mouth opened in a silent scream, his back arching, as Kassian rubbed his prostate hard. 

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Emilio chanted. “Please, Kassian, please.”

“So it’s Kassian now, huh, _Precious_? You like this, Vega? Want more? Want my cock in you?” Kassian put his weight behind it as he fucked Emilio as hard as he could with his fingers, scissoring them, forcing Emilio’s hole open with each thrust.

“Yes, please, God, please. Jesus, Kassian, please!!” The last words rose up into a scream, and Kassian smirked in triumph, taking Emilio’s dripping cock in one hand and jacking it hard, his mouth latching onto a nipple and sucking, the fingers of his other hand pressing down and rubbing Emilio’s prostate. Kassian worked the triple stimulation ruthlessly until Emilio came violently, his cock pulsing, jets of hot cum shooting so hard and so far they splattered in Emilio’s hair. He screamed Kassian’s name until his voice was a shredded mess, and as the spasms finally started to die away, Kassian reared back and shoved his cock hard inside him, pushing Emilio’s knees to his ears and fucking him hard, the sound of Kassian’s snapping hips against Emilio’s ass loud in the room.

Kassian plowed into Emilio’s ass over and over, the contractions of his dying orgasm milking Kassian’s cock, until unbelievably they strengthened as Emilio came again, sobbing, and the tight pulses pulled Kassian over the edge too, forcing him to come so hard that his vision greyed around the edges.

Kassian collapsed on top of Emilio, their sweaty skin sticking together as they panted. Emilio wrapped his legs around Kassian’s back and held on, until he finally dropped them tiredly to the bed.

“Untie me, Cupcake,” he rasped, pulling on the rope. Kassian reached up with arms that felt like lead and undid the knots, grunting as the fibers fought him, finally getting them undone. He pulled Emilio’s arms down and chafed his wrists for him, bringing the blood flow back, before dropping his forehead to rest in Emilio’s sweaty neck. They were still joined together and neither one of them seemed inclined to move, until Emilio pushed Kassian off of him with a grunt. Kassian gasped as his cock pulled out of his ass, the tight clasp overstimulating the sensitive skin.

Emilio’s lips quirked. “Well, Princess, I gotta say, that was really fucking good. Didn’t know you knew how to fuck a man like that, seeing's how you waste your time with blond fairies.”

Kassian chuckled tiredly. “Boyd is all man, I assure you.”

“He keeps my boy interested, that’s all that matters. Shut up, gonna sleep now.” And with that, Emilio fell asleep instantly, his mouth falling open, his body relaxing where it lay. Kassian smiled, pulled the covers up over both of them, and followed him into slumber.

****

Kassian awoke several hours later to the sight of Emilio, fully dressed in jeans and a tight t-shirt, re-packing his duffle bag. He’d dumped everything out on the bed and was busily refolding his remaining clothes, his dopp kit open, the contents visible. A flash of bright blue caught Kassian’s eye, and he was suddenly wide awake.

“Jesus Christ, is that what I think it is?” 

Emilio glanced at Kassian curiously, then followed his line of sight. A devilish grin spread across his face as he reached inside his kit and grasped the bright blue thing, pulling it out and waving it around.

“Well, if what you was thinking was a great big rubber cock, you’d be right, Cupcake.”

“What the fuck, Vega? You always travel with sex toys on missions?”

Emilio scoffed. “Nah. This mission came up and interrupted plans I’d made with two hot chicks I met in a club the other night. We was gonna get together for a ‘romantic weekend’,” Emilio made quotes in the air with his fingers, “and one of the girls mentioned inviting a few friends along, too.”

Emilio stuffed some more clothes in his duffle bag, then waved his hand toward his crotch. “Now there’s a lot a’ Vega cock to go around here, as you know,” this said with a wicked wink, “but there’s limits to even my stamina. Don’t want no one to get bored while I recover, and I packed this to hopefully keep all those girls amused til I can get to every single one of ‘em and make ‘em as happy as I made you tonight. No one leaves my bed disappointed.” He waggled his eyebrows comically and Kassian snorted.

“God, you’re a conceited fuck.”

“Yeah, well, you love it, baby.”

Kassian’s curiosity got the better of him and he blurted, “Have you ever – well, you know. Do you use – forget it.” He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Emilio laughed. “You tryin’ to ask me in your cute little way if I ever had one of these shoved up my ass? Fuck yeah, I have. I love it. And there’s times after a mission, if I ain’t got no one to fuck the adrenaline out on, I been known to use something like this on myself.” Emilio held up the dildo again, a fat cock with a rounded mushroom head and raised, realistic veins. Suddenly Kassian was overwhelmed with the thought of Emilio on his back, legs spread, driving that into his own ass, writhing and moaning. He could feel his eyes glaze over with lust, and he caught Emilio’s knowing green gaze.

Emilio came over to the bed and leaned over him, letting his lips graze Kassian’s in a light kiss. “And if you want,” he murmured, “you can come over sometime and watch.” Kassian couldn’t do anything but nod, and Emilio let out a delighted chuckle.

“I do like you, Cupcake.” He straightened up and looked at his watch. “Now I have a date with several lovely ladies, and I don’t wanna keep ‘em waiting.” He winked. “No rest for the weary.”

“What about our briefing?” Kassian asked, sitting up in bed. “Carhart will expect us there –“

“Fuck Carhart. Well, on second thought, don’t. He’s not worth it. I’ll be there for the goddamn briefing.”

Kassian didn’t know how, if he was headed to an orgy with, according to him, four or more horny women. He shrugged. It wasn’t his problem. Emilio threw the duffle over his shoulder and approached the bed once again, jerking Kassian to his feet and kissing him thoroughly.

“Thanks for the fuck, Pretty Boy.” With those words, Emilio slapped Kassian hard on the ass and slipped out the door.


End file.
